My Perfect Love
by AuraOfLove666
Summary: Harry/Ron Erotic Romance Warning: This story contains graphic content and is not intended for people under 12. This story is meant for people who are 'mature', not 'immature'. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy reading! Yay 4 gays!


The Perfect Love

Preface: Harry Potter is a Student attending Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before, he always felt he had a missing destiny that he couldn't find, but all of that changed when Albus Dumbledore came to Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He hated his life at that time and thought no one could free him from the wretch he was, but these mysterious letters arriving at his home made him wonder. He was eventually freed from the muggle society that he hated, and temporarily stayed at Hogwarts where everything made sense and filled his empty space of longing. Now, he is in his 4rd year and is experiencing things he never even dreamed of.

Author's Note: This story has been completely changed and is a *non-profit* project encouraged by the writings of J.K. Rowling. The original story is owned and operated by J.K. Rowling, and is NOT copyrighted.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Loved

It was the break of dawn, as Harry found himself under a pile of large blankets with his arms caressed around Ron. Harry slid up to his knees and reached to the table-top where his glasses were placed. After reaching over Ron and grabbing his glasses, he heard a small groan, followed by a yawn and slight movement. Harry fastened his glasses to his eyes and say Ron smiling to him with bags under his eyes. Harry stroked his head,

"You woke up early for once." Harry said, smiling back. Ron leveled himself to Harry's height. "You helped me sleep pleasantly, I never get enough sleep."

"I know, you usually shout things about Spiders or Professor Snape." Harry replied.

"You will always have a place next to me, my love…" Harry said dreamily.

They began to exchange kisses, holding each other dearly with a passion. Suddenly, they heard Neville hoarsely shout "H-Harry! Forgive me, but Dumbledore is looking for you."

Harry spun around, looking towards Neville who was red in the face. Ron was blushing to, but not nearly as much as Neville. "Don't worry, Neville. We've been together since the ending of our first year." Harry turned to his boyfriend.

"And you better not tell a bloody living soul about this, do you understand!" Ron exclaimed.

"N-no, of course not! I Pr-Promise! Please forgive me!" Neville looked as though he was at the verge of tears.

He ran out of the dormitory, still just as red in the face. Harry looked at Ron and gave him a light kiss and said "Don't worry. If anyone finds out about us, I'll either make them shut up about it, or place a memory charm on them. I took all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books after he mistreated us last year, I just haven't told Hermione yet."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Dining Hall for breakfast in no more than 20 minutes." Ron said with anticipation.

"Okay," Harry said while walking out of the dormitory. He paced down the stairs and to the Fat Lady's Portrait. Just as he was dashing to Dumbledore's office, he was grasped by Professor Snape.

"And just where do you thing your going?" He said in a deep, impolite voice.

"I have an appointment to see Professor Dumbledore, sir." He said, painfully trying to sound polite. Harry was anxious to get to Dumbledore as soon as he could.

"You have detention with me for potions class, Potter!"

"Can't it wait, sir? I mean, Neville said it was urgent.

Professor Snape quietly groaned, looking at Harry with his deep black eyes.

"Fine, but I want you in my office after Supper. No exceptions Potter!"

"Sure", Harry said with his mind in a whole different place.

Professor Snape walked away coldly, giving Harry the chance to run to Dumbledore's office.

He ran down the stairs and finally reached the entrance where he shouted "Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyle steps to the side, revealing the entrance.

Harry ran up the stairs and knocked on the great big doors to Dumbledore's office. Instantly they opened, showing Dumbledore standing with a book.

"Professor?" Harry called.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I've been expecting you. What took you so long?"

"I um, I ran into to much conversation."

"Well, let's not dwell on that. Tell me, have you had any more nightmares?"

"No sir. The last one was at last year when I dreamed about the snake." Harry said with his completion furrowed with curiosity.

"What is it that you need, Professor?"

Dumbledore pointed to a chair with his wand, sliding it to Harry.

"Please, sit down" he said.

Harry took a seat and looked at Dumbledore with his young wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Harry, there's something you need to know." He looked at Harry in the serious way that he usually does when he's concerned.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Well, the Ministry of Magic sent me a letter telling me to not put my self between you and Voldemort."

He gazed at Harry though his half moon spectacles, feeling as though he was piercing though Harry's soul.

"I have no choice but to tell you that you are in protection by the Ministry of Magic, now. I fear that the Ministry might change abruptly, so I'm giving you fair warning."

"Professor, if I'm in danger, why would they tell _you _to back off?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but they think I'm getting to elderly to make responsible decisions. They advised me to retire and they're looking for someone to take my place."

Harry's mouth fell open. "That's absurd!" Harry said loudly, jumping to his feet.

"I'm afraid the council made their decision; I was worried you might react like this. That's why I must ask you to refrain from attempting to change their decision, it is final."

Harry's mouth was open, but he couldn't speak. Harry just bowed his head,

"I understand, thank you for telling me." He said, looking disappointed.

Harry was leaving,

"Harry." Dumbledore called.

"Be sure to say hello to your friend Ron for me. You both seem to be getting along pretty well."

Harry blushed; he hoped that Dumbledore hadn't found out about their relationship. Dumbledore smiled and winked, making Harry feel really suspicious.

"Don't worry Harry; your secret is safe with me."

Harry tried to keep a straight face while stepping down the stairs, waving Dumbledore good bye.

Down in the dining hall, Harry kept a promise in his mind. ("Don't tell Ron! Don't tell Ron!")

"Harry, are you all right? You must be worried sick about Dumbledore, you sweet hearted stud!" Ron said, looking at Harry from head to toe.

Now Ron was stroking Harry's leg, reaching for his trousers. Harry's dick started to engorge, pushing up his pants and revealing some of his undergarments through the fly.

Ron slid his hand up further, getting into contact with Harry's throbbing cock. HE started stroking it from the outside of the fabric, making Harry's heart pound like a tremor in the earth.

Harry spread his legs, giving Ron more space to work. It felt blissful while Ron pushed his hand into Harry's pants, making skin contact.

Ron started giving Harry a hand job, which made Harry go nuts. He kept checking faces, making sure no one was suspecting anything.

Harry slid his hand over his partner's thigh, while moving his lips close to his ear.

"Ron, let's go upstairs." Harry said excitedly, pulling his robes.

They both stood up and quickly walked up the deserted stairs where they were finally alone. Harry couldn't stop the urge and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, followed by a giving a very wet kiss that made him turn pink.

They dashed up the stairs, holding tightly to each other's hands.

Just as they turned a corner, Harry collided with someone. Harry turned red with embarrassment, realizing that his boner pushed against someone's body.

"Oh my God, it's Malfoy!" Ron screamed.

Harry and Ron quickly released each other's hands, but it was too late.

For the first time In their lives, Harry and Ron had nothing to say to Malfoy.

"Potter, I didn't know you and Ronald have a gay relationship!" Malfoy shouted, smiling more than ever.

"Keep of it, Malfoy." Ron said warningly.

Malfoy seemed to have ignored Ron.

"This changes everything! Potter, I thought you were a big show off!" He beamed at Harry, looking at him very differently.

"MALFOY, SHUT UP!" Ron screamed while swinging his arm and punching Malfoy in the face.

Malfoy fell to the floor with blood dripping from his nose.

"_Ron!" _Harry shouted. "I don't think he meant us harm!"

"Well, for the past 2 years he did!" Ron yelled.

Malfoy stood up, staggering to level himself with Ron.

"You dimwitted and careless jerk! You'll pay for that!" shouted Malfoy.

"I was complimenting you, not insulting you!'

"Ohhh!" Ron shouted sarcastically. "You were trying to _compliment_ us? That's a good one!" Ron screamed.

"Ron." Harry said, grabbing his shoulder. "Let's just listen to what he has to say."

"Fine." Ron mumbled.

Malfoy smiled at Harry, pulling a book out of his school bag.

"You see, I respect your sexual orientation. You really stand strong to be as close as you are and I inspire you to never change for anyone."

Ron looked like he was in a whole different world; with his face blank and his skin pale.

"I must be dreaming." He said, walking to the staircase railing for suspension.

"Look Harry, I knew the moment I met you, you were unique. That's why I tried to offer you a path that would lead you away from everyone else."

He handed Harry a book with the title _Sex Magic_.

"Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Draco."

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you doing this for me? Especially after all the horrible things you've done to me, I thought we were rivals!" Harry said forcefully.

"Because you're true to yourself and don't live according to what others tell you. This is what dark magic is, dark magic is magic used for your own personal gain and freedom, including death spells which I don't recommend.

"Ma–Sorry.", "Draco? Can you make me a promise?"

"It depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Can you promise to keep all of this a secret?"

"No problem, I give you my word." Malfoy said kindly

"I was wrong about you, Harry. Please forgive me for my past ignorance."

"Finally! Yes, I forgive you if you promise never to mistreat us again."

"Now get away from me!" Ron said impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sorry." at this he smiled, said good bye, and walked down to the dining hall.

Ron looked at Harry with his new book. "Let's not enjoy this too much. He's probably under some enchantment that makes you delusional."

"Save it for later Ron, I'm dying to have sex with you!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to the dormitory.

In the dormitory, Harry pushed Ron onto his bed and climbed on top of him and kissed him intensely. Ron held Harry's head, giving him tongue with a wonderful tickling sensation.

Ron removed his pants, revealing his long, hard penis. It was about 8 inches long, just half an inch longer than Harry's.

Harry slid down Ron's body and grabbed his cock, thrusting his fist from top to bottom, making Ron moan.

Harry then placed his lips at the top and let Ron's beast sink deep into his throat.

Harry had done this with Ron before, and it seems to improve every week. After several minutes of sucking, a shot of cum came into Harry's mouth. As Harry swallowed, he slid to his knees and pulled down his pants.

Harry positioned Ron's dick to his anus and pushed down. "A-augh!" Ron moaned.

Harry's erect penis was pumping so much blood, it bounced with each pulse. Ron noticed and seized Harry's cock with his fist, beating it up and down vigorously. Harry kept forcing Ron's cock in and out of his butt; Ron began to slightly hump Harry which made it harder and faster. Harry's penis erupted a pile of cum over Ron's chest and face.

Harry was finished, but Ron was still going. He flipped Harry onto his stomach and pounded his dick deep through Harry's anus.

"That feels so good!" Harry cried, seat drenched on his body. Ron went extremely fast.

"AAAAUGH!" he moaned, sending loads of cum into Harry. The two were panting, covered in sweat. Ron kept his dick in Harry, holding him in a wonderful embrace.

"Haa – haa – haa…", Harry panted. "That was the best sex we've ever had."

"Yeah." Ron sighed, adjusting his arms around Harry's waist and sucking his neck. They both were blush pink and covered in sweat.

After almost after almost half an hour of cuddling, Harry reached for his pants and drew his wand. _"Closteirus." _he whispered.

A great big golden clock appeared, looking as though it was made of light.

"Oh shit, Ron, get up! We're 43 minutes late for Divination!"

Ron groaned and turned his head to Harry. "Professor Trelawney will give us crap, no!" Ron yelled, jumping to his knees. He grabbed his knickers and quickly pulled them up, then getting his clean robes.

After the two boys were fully dressed, they ran to the top tower where Professor Trelawney teaches.

When they arrived, they both received dire warnings about death.

"I saw your omen and it will lead you to danger! Don't follow it!" She frantically called in her ghostly vibrating voice.

'I'm usually in danger anyway' Harry thought to himself with a laugh.

Harry and Ron just noticed Draco Malfoy grinning at them from several feet away. For the rest of the class, they sat by Hermione who gave them most of the help they needed.

Hermione screamed at her teacup after a times, accusing it for not giving her accurate answers.

After about an hour of meaningless work that lead to conversation, Harry and Ron both decided to tell Hermione what happened.

Hermione grinned and said "I knew since first year you fancied each other, I'm just surprised that it took you this long to even mention it!" she laughed.

"You two are an adorable couple, but I just advise you not to get involved with Malfoy. He's gay, too."

"No way! What about his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson" Harry demanded.

"Ha, ha, ha! That obviously was for pretend, don't you know that?"

"No, we've always thought they were in a relationship." Ron said.

"Yeah." said Harry. "What makes you think he's gay?"

"Well, you two cease to amaze me once again. Everyone in my dorm knows this. It's not a surprise to me." Hermione said smiling. "Personally, I think he's the biggest homosexual in our school."

"Blimey! Why the hell didn't we know this?" Ron said angrily.

"Because your _boys!_ Your kind doesn't understand relationships; you just jump into extremes and false judgments." Hermione said with watery eyes, trying to restrain hysterical laughter.

Harry and Ron stood up with frustrated expressions. "We'll show you: were not clueless like you think we are." Harry said quickly.

"Sure." Hermione said, laughing her head off.

"E-excuse me, gentlemen. Class is still in session." Professor Trelawney called in her strange dreamy voice.

"Whatever, who cares." Ron replied harshly.

"Don't force me to take points from Gryffindor!" She called, trying to sound serious.

All of their classmates were staring at them threateningly. They exchanged glances, and then sat back down where Hermione had a maniacal smile, as if she was longing to make them suffer.

After about 15 more long minutes of listening to Hermione brag (which was torture), they departed for lunch.

With great difficulty, they managed to change the subject. Harry looked at Hermione and asked "is dark magic a bad thing? I mean, it's something we see every day, especially among professional witches and wizards. But why don't we practice it?"

Hermione's giant smile diminished to a frown; she let out a deep shuddering sigh.

"Harry, it might look good and a lot of times it really is. But it has a powerful force that can corrupt people. Any witch or wizard who uses it more than light magic, they turn evil."

Her eyebrows furrowed, giving an expression of slight concern.

"I don't want you to be too close to Malfoy, it would change you."

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. "What suddenly makes you think I'll turn to Voldemort's side; he killed my parents!"

"Harry, please don't think I'm judging you. I-"

"Yeah, that damn well is exactly what you're doing!" Harry's eyes were flaring with anger.

"If all these great wizards we love actually do dabble into dark magic, what makes it forbidden to me?"

"You're young and easy to contort: you shouldn't put yourself in such a dangerous path." Hermione said with watery eyes.

"The wizards and witches who _do _practice it went through a licensed degree to affirm they won't overuse it. When you're young and start practicing dark magic, you could get addicted and it would ruin your life."

"Hermione, I don't believe it! Look at Draco; he uses it every day and he hasn't done anything _really_ bad!" Harry said hotly.

Harry stood up and pulled on Ron's cloak; signaling that the class was over and that they should leave. They walked away leaving for lunch, while Hermione whispered to herself. "Draco?"

She grabbed her books and marched out the door, ignoring professor Trelawney's fortune telling.

•

After lunch, Harry and Ron went to potions class for two hours of explosions and death threats from the dreadful potions master, Professor Snape.

As they left the front entrance for their afternoon break, they talked along the way to Hogsmeade.

"It's too bad we've lost 40 points from Snape constantly correcting us; I seriously think he tries to make the work harder for us." Ron complained.

"we would've gotten less points taken away if you would've agreed with me for asking Hermione for help."

"I don't want to talk to her right now; she thinks I'm a dark wizard." Harry muttered quietly.

"Correction, she thinks you might become one. I know as well as you do that you would never meaninglessly hurt anyone. It's just another phase; she kept forcing me to say the words 'house elves have equal rights.' I think she's bonkers, forget about her opinion and just be friends again."

They arrived at Hogsmeade and grabbed two butter beers at the Three Broomsticks.

"What do we have next, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Defense against the dark arts." He said.

"Yes!" Ron hollered. Ron looked at Harry's sad eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I just don't care for defense against the dark arts as much as last year." Harry said.

"What? Since when? You love that class, plus we have Mad-Eye Moody teaching us, this will be great!"

"Yeah." Harry said subconsciously.

When they came to class, Harry and Ron watched the most insane Professor they've ever seen yell at them about what dark magic is and how powerful it could be. Hermione began to cry after he performed the three unforgivable curses in the classroom before the students' very eyes. Ron looked terrified, but Harry thought the lesson was very intriguing.

'Finally we learn more about dark magic!' Harry thought to himself. It went from the late afternoon to the evening, when they were dismissed for supper.

After eating, Dumbledore announced when the first tournament would begin for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry was so caught up in schoolwork and drama, he forgot all about it. At about 7 o'clock, almost everyone in the hall left. Harry saw Malfoy alone at the Slytherin table; he was smiling at him in that same unordinary way that made him look extremely kind.

Harry stood up while Ron sat looking up at him.

"Ron I need to have a quick word with Draco, can I meet you upstairs?"

"Y-yeah, sure. See you."

As harry walked towards Malfoy, he prompted him to walk together.

"Draco, there's something I need to ask." Harry said.

"Sure, anything." He replied.

"I'd like to know more about dark magic, can you teach me?" Harry asked.  
"You came to the right person, take this." Malfoy handed Harry a book entitled 'Dark Magic 101.'

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "I don't want to lose him." He said to himself.

When Harry arrived to the dungeon where the Slytherin house sleeps, Harry and Malfoy departed and went to their dormitories. Harry went to the portrait of the fat lady and said "Newt juice."

"Sorry, but that is the incorrect password." Said the fat lady.

"Awww, come on!" Harry shouted stressfully.

After several long minutes of pacing, he heard Ron's voice. "Brussels sprouts." He called.

Harry spun around. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"And since when did you start worrying about my sleep." Ron stuttered.

"Ron, I was just wondering." Harry went to hold him, and then Ron pushed away his hand.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry asked quietly.

Tears ran down Ron's face, dripping to the floor as he began to weep.

"Ron," Harry said sadly. "Can you please talk to me?"

He began to cry even harder, soaking his tears into the sleeves he held up by his fingertips.

"H-Harry?" he said, gasping for air. "C-can I as-sk you something?"

"Please; that's why I'm here honey." Harry went to his knees, adjusting to the same height as his boyfriend. He held his face with his hands and looked into his watery eyes, which started making Harry cry. He couldn't stand the sight of Ron being like this; he slightly tipped his head back and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

After a long kiss, Ton smiled very weakly, tears still falling.

"O-okay." He said, almost hyperventilating. "I want to make sure." He said, as though slightly talking to himself.

"Please be honest when I ask you this."

"Of course." Harry said with a wet smile.

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"Do you have a thing going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked, shedding more tears on to his robes.

"What do you mean, like a relationship?" Harry asked as if such a thing couldn't exist, and he meant it.

"Yes." Ron replied with a cry, tears pouring more than Harry had ever seen.

"Ron, I would _never _cheat on you. And I _don't _have a thing for Draco."

"Well, you hang out with him all the time; plus people who are very close to him call him by his first name." Ron added.

"Ron, I can't even think of putting myself that close to Draco, that's disgusting. You're the only one for me and that will never change…"

Harry stroked Ron's face

"…I love you."

Ron leaped onto Harry, holding him tight and kissing his lips enthusiastically. The tingling went all over Harry, making him feel wonderful. They kissed continuously, moving their hands all over the torso of the opposite. It was so great, Harry started moaning.

"Ahem!" Shouted the Fat Lady, Ron and Harry instantly broke apart.

"Will you two strange boys get in your dormitory already; I can't stay up all night!"

Harry and Ron went to bed behind the drapes where they placed a silencing charm, giving them privacy. That night, Ron and Harry made love passionately.


End file.
